Red the T-Rex King
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Blood! Gore! Wrath! Vengeance! Red, a genetically supped up Tyrannosaurus Rex, is the King of Isla Sorna, it's most powerful predator. This is a collection of stories of the biggest battles in his dynasty. Based loosely off the x series by user 'DarkKnights'. Rated M for intense violence, gore etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Profile**

Name: Red

Species: _Tyrannosaurus Rex_

Length: 25 meters

Height: 7.5 meters tall at the head

Weight: 15 Tons

Bite Force: 25,000 PSI

Speed: 70 miles per hour

Based off "Redback" the Tyrannosaurus Rex by user 'DarkKnights'

Red the Tyrannosaurus Rex stomped through the vast stretches of his territory in Isla Sorna. A genetically modified Titan among even the Tyrannosaur species of the island, Red was an orphan whose parents had been killed by a bloodthirsty, genetically-modified Spinosaurus named Klaw. He had been taken in by Dr. Henry Wu & John Hammond, who had taken pity on him and raised him unto adulthood, going through several (painless) genetic experiments along the way. Other than being considerably larger and significantly more powerful than any other Tyrannosaurus Rex created by InGen, Red also had a unique skin color; he was bright red with an orange-yellow underbelly, and was covered in black stripes like a tiger. In the midst of an intense battle, Red could unleash hidden spikes from his back, to make himself look more intimidating and fearsome. (Basically, think of the Level 40 Tyrannosaurus Rex from "Jurassic World: The Game" and the "Primal Carnage" Tyrannosaurus)

After reaching full maturity, Red had been released into the wild, but he would never forget nor lose his appreciation for the immense love & kindness that humans had shown him when he was under their care. As he had finished an entire round around his territory, spanning many thousands of square kilometers, suddenly his incredibly sensitive nose picked up a change in the wind. So unbelievably accurate was his sense of smell that he could immediately sense that there was something terribly wrong, and that it concerned his mate – a 12.5 meter long female Tyrannosaurus Rex called Sue. Her and their nest were in danger!

Running as fast as his colossal legs could carry him – which was a staggering 70 miles per hour, as compared to the measly 20 miles per hour that normal Tyrannosaurs could run – he soon reached the site of his nest, but he was horrified beyond measure when the scene of disaster greeted his eyes. The 12 eggs that he and Sue had laid were all shattered beyond repair, with little pieces of eggshells strewn all over the place. Blood from the dead embryos were splattered all over the ground as well. And as if the loss of his unhatched younglings wasn't enough, Red's eyes shifted to an even more heartbreaking scene: his dear mate, Sue, who had been so gentle and kind to him, who had provided him with warmth and love that had helped to heal the loss of his family at the hands of Klaw so many years ago, was dead, lying motionless in a ever-growing pool of blood. Red, who was beside himself with grief, gently nuzzled his mate, hoping beyond hope to get a response from her, but he received no replies. Her torso was laden with gaping holes and after carefully analysing her body, her left leg and many bones in her body had been broken by some sort of blunt-force trauma.

Red sniffed the area around his dead mate and destroyed nest. The scent of the perpetrators was still around. Oh, yes... and Red saw red, no pun intended, when he pinpointed the dinosaurs that had the audacity to attack his mate and unhatched children. He could tell from the lingering scents that a pair of bull Triceratops & a bull Ankylosaurus had done the job; as herbivores, they had destroyed the nest in order to prevent the growth of more T-Rexes to hunt and prey on them. Sue must have stepped in to protect her nest while Red was away, but as powerful as she was, a single Tyrannosaurus Rex was no match for two Triceratops and an Ankylosaurus. They killed her, then moved on to rampage the nest. Red's lips curled in hatred and anger. He would avenge his mate and children. Following the scents left lingering in the air, the massively supped up Tyrannosaurus Rex went out to hunt.

It was not long before he came upon the culprits in question. The two Triceratops males and the bull Ankylosaurus were communicating, congratulating each other on ridding Isla Sorna of a whole new generation of . Red watched them stealthily from the trees, staying downwind to avoid being seen. Then, he emerged, with a symphony of ominous, thundering footsteps. The three herbivores froze when they caught sight of the male T-Rex. They had never seen a Tyrannosaurus Rex as huge, as muscular and as mighty as him before, and even though they outnumbered him three to one, they were seriously doubting if they could take him on. Their fear increased even more when they realized that his scent was one of the scents they had smelled when they rampaged the nest; this was the father of the brood! But how... how in their sweet Maker's name was he so massive, so powerful?!

Red stared down his three game choices, his amber eyes burning intensely with barely concealed hatred and rage. Breathing in the sweet jungle air through his nostrils he let loose a terrifying, domineering roar – like the typical roar of a Jurassic Park/World T-Rex, but four times as loud, mighty and authoritative. The three herbivores snarled in fear, trembling uncontrollably. They thought they could get away with such wanton murder? And not just any murder, but the murder of the mate & offspring of the King of this territory?

Red charged, 15 tons of muscle thundering towards them at more than fifty miles per hour. He covered the distance between them in no time and closed his extremely colossal gaping jaws over the torso of the larger bull Triceratops. The horned herbivore roared in sheer agony as enormous 50-centimeter teeth crunched into his thick layers of flesh with more than 20,000 pounds per square inch, almost instantly shattering his ribs and rupturing his internal organs. The Triceratops's terror doubled when he felt himself being lifted – actually being lifted off the ground into the air, before being thrown into the ground with a painful crash. The other Triceratops bellowed and charged, his horns pointed directly at Red, trying to gore and impale him, but Red was too quick for him. He swung his head, crushing his jaws down on the Trike's right brow horn, and tore the entire horn off with a single bite as he pulled his head back. Blood spurted out from the remaining stump as the Triceratops bellowed in raw agony.

Red was an incredibly experienced fighter; during his stay with Dr. Wu and Mr. Hammond, he was mentored in the ways of his kind by other veterans – an old female Tyrannosaurus Rex dubbed 'Rexy', a fully-grown male T-Rex with jungle-green scales called Khan and Khan's mate, a female Indominus Rex called Indy. They had taught him how to hunt and how to fight other dinosaurs, everything from Ankylosaurus to ceratopsians like Triceratops & Torosaurus to theropods like Spinosaurus, Giganotosaurus and even other Tyrannosaurus.

As the Triceratops was still recovering from the excruciating pain of losing his horn, Red used his unimaginably thick skull as a battering ram, slamming into the side of the Trike and flipped him over such that the Triceratops was now lying on its back. Red roared ferociously as he crushed his many thick daggers on the soft belly of the Triceratops, crushing the Trike's innards with over 22,000 PSI of bite power before forcefully tearing a massive chunk of flesh and bone. Blood trickled from the mouth of the Triceratops as the hapless herbivore moaned in sheer agony; the larger Triceratops and the Ankylosaurus who were paralysed with fear soon realized, with bone-chilling dread, that Red was going to kill them slowly, painfully, torturously. Red took several slow, deliberate steps towards the front of the downed Triceratops, looking down contemptuously before crushing his jaws down on the Trike's neck, completely crushing and pulverizing the windpipe and imploding every blood vessel in the oesophagus, before decapitating the Triceratops.

The ripped-off head of the Triceratops pooled blood as it was dropped to the floor by Red, who roared assertively at the remaining Triceratops and Ankylosaurus. Seeing the brutal and barbaric way the Tyrannosaurus Rex had disposed of his comrade, the larger bull Triceratops was filled with hot, boiling rage now instead of fear and charged, with the similarly riled-up Ankylosaurus behind him. The Trike lowered his head, his meter-long horns pointed forward ready to impale Red, but the T-Rex turned and swerved, ramming his thick skull into the side of the Triceratops, knocking it over and at the same time fracturing its ribs from the sheer force of the blow. The Ankylosaurus snarled and smashed its tail club into Red's torso, before shifting its weight and landed another heavy blow from another angle. Red grunted in pain, but his innards weren't damaged at all. No, his musculature and bone density was so dense that he could easily tank blows from even the strongest Ankylosaurus & Stegosaurus without getting injured. Red lunged, his gaping jaws closing down on the left front foot of the Ankylosaur, before he swung his head and ripped off the entire leg from its socket.

A shriek of pain came from the Ankylosaurus as it went down, rolling over onto its back and exposing its vulnerable underbelly. Red raised his right foot – his foot with three colossal, wickedly sharp toe claws and plunged them into the belly of the Ankylosaurus, before forcefully slashing and ripping it open. The Ankylosaurus's struggles became feeble as it was eviscerated, coils of pale intestines spilling out along with fountains of blood. Red removed his foot and crushed his gargantuan jaws down on the Ankylosaurus's skull, instantly snapping its neck and shattering its skull and brain. Red didn't bother gloating over the kill of the now lifeless Ankylosaurus; he went to face the remaining Triceratops who had recovered. The Trike snorted, before charging at full speed. Red nearly yawned; doesn't this Trike ever learn? He sidestepped, causing the Triceratops to miss him, but before the horned dinosaur could turn, Red grabbed the neck in his massive jaws and lifted up a good 10 feet into the air before throwing it into the ground, his pulverizing teeth shattering and crushing the neck in the process. Red let go, letting the head of the bull Triceratops fall limp. Looking over at the corpses of the two Triceratops and the Ankylosaurus, Red let out a thunderous, deafening roar – a roar overflowing with absolute power & authority. They would serve as a message to any herbivores who would have ideas of destroying Tyrannosaur nests in his territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Red the Tyrannosaurus Rex is like a God amongst even the largest & mightiest of his species on Isla Sorna. At 25 meters long, 7.5 meters tall at the head, with an insanely powerful bite force of 25,000 PSI, he is definitely the undisputed apex predator of the island. Despite this, he is respected by many of the herbivores on the island – he will only go for adults and/or sub-adults and will leave children and teenagers, believing that they deserve to grow to adulthood and sire a new generation of their kind. For this, the sauropods, like Brachiosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Alamosaurus and Argentinosaurus, as well as Thor, a genetically supped up bull Triceratops who is the leader of a herd of over 5,000 Triceratops, Torosaurus, Styracosaurus & Pentaceratops respects him greatly.

However, Red is a tremendous and ferocious hatred for Spinosaurus – especially a Spinosaurus in particular, named Klaw. It was Klaw who brutally killed both his parents when he was only an infant, and he has also known that Spinosaurus as a species have butchered and competed against his kind for dominance over the island.

 **Profile**

Name: Klaw

Species: _Spinosaurus aegypticus_

Length: 28 meters

Height: 7.7 meters tall at the head

Speed: 50 miles per hour

Bite Force: 18,000 PSI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two fully-grown Spinosaurus snarled ferociously at Red, trying to get him to back down. Red just stared at them, completely calm, only his amber eyes betraying the blazing fury and hatred in his eyes. He knew, by smelling the air, that Klaw had reappeared in his territory, and that these two were his grown-up children. He could smell the blood of countless Tyrannosaurus kills on them, and that doubled, if not tripled, his already paramount rage & anger. Breathing in the sweet jungle air he let loose a massive, deafening roar that silenced the two Spinosaurus – and also alerted Klaw – before charging at them.

The two Spinosaurus tried to step side, but Red was too fast for them. His massive head rammed and smashed into the larger male Spinosaurus like a 15-tonne battering ram, shattering all of the sailback's ribs, many other bones and severely damaged most internal organs. The bull Spinosaurus was thrown back, sailing 20 feet into the air before crashing to the ground, completely debilitated. Blood poured out from his mouth from the severity of his injuries. The smaller female Spinosaurus, on seeing her brother down, roared and snapped at Red, who quickly dodged it and crushed his jaws on the giant sail on her back. The female shrieked in unadulterated agony as Red's powerful bite snapped and crushed her sail like paper, damaging her spine in the process. Letting go of her, Red stomped on the downed male, his massive toe claws rending and slashing the male's sides and leg, making ribbons out of them. The male, now delirious with pain, barely registered it when Red clamped his jaws & teeth around his skull and bit down, instantly pulverizing his skull and brain with over 20,000 PSI of power. All that was left of his head was a pulpy, bloody mess of tissue and bone – it vaguely resembled a split watermelon.

The other female Spinosaurus could only watch on in helpless terror as Red stomps over from the mutilated-beyond-recognition carcass of her brother, staring down at her before grabbing her neck in his jaws and slowly, but surely, applying continuously increasing bite force as the Tyrannosaurus cut off her air supply, suffocating her. The Spino gasped desperately for breath, but her sail had been broken, and she was too weakened to retaliate. With a final sickening crunch, Red pulverized her neck and shattered her oesophagus. A roar caused his attention to shift behind him as he turned around.

His arch-nemesis, Klaw the Spinosaurus was glaring at him. He roared in utmost fury, angered by the death of his children. Klaw had a mainly blue body with black stripes running down his sail through his torso, and the edges of his sail were crimson red. Red the Tyrannosaurus Rex responded with an even more thunderous roar – one that not only displayed his supremacy in power and authority, but one that conveyed a clear message: I will kill you and avenge my parents and my people.

The two hypercarnivores charged at each other. Red drew first blood, sinking his teeth into the neck of the Spinosaurus. Klaw shrieked in pain as Red slammed him to the ground before dragging him across the floor with a guttural growl. However, Klaw shook him off and snapped his powerful crocodile-like jaws at him, with Red keeping well out of the way. But Klaw retaliated, lashing out with his powerful clawed arms. His talons cut deep into Red's thick skin, slashing into Red's face and neck and torso, causing the T-Rex to roar in pain. Klaw seized his chance to clamp his jaws over the neck, sinking his ivory daggers into the flesh of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and chomping down with over 15,000 PSI of bite force. At the same time he plunged his claws into the surrounding musculature, getting a good iron grip on his quarry. This was how he and his kind dispatched T-Rexes, either flipping them onto their backs so they could maul their soft undersides, or simply just snapping and breaking their necks.

However, Red wasn't going to go down easily. He constantly lowered his head when the Spinosaurus tried to topple him over. Raising his right leg, Red kicked out, his claws raking the side of the Spinosaurus. Klaw howled and let go of Red, who then shook his head before charging full force at Klaw. The immense force of the blow sent Klaw sprawling into a grove of trees, knocking them all over in the process. Klaw barely had time to recover before Red rammed him again with the collective might of a herd of charging Pachyrhinosaurus, and Klaw wheezed as many of his ribs were fractured. He shrieked as Red dragged him relentlessly across the forest floor, shoving him using brute strength alone into another more concentrated grove of trees. Enraged, Klaw raised a clawed forearm to strike, but Red was now ready. His jaws closed around the right forearm of the Spinosaurus as it went down, his ivory daggers chomping down with enough force to literally make every single bone in said forearm explode – both into dust and bits and with unimaginable agony. Red drew his head and the entire arm was forcefully wrenched from its socket, leaving a pitiful stump where Klaw's forearm had once been. Klaw howled, a howl of absolute agony and loss. Never before had he been so humiliated by any Tyrannosaurus Rex like this. But Red was no ordinary Tyrannosaurus Rex.

As Klaw continued to moan over the immense physical & emotional pain of losing his arm, Red lunged again with an enraged roar and crushed down on Klaw's chest and bit down with all his strength, exerting over 21,000 PSI of bite force. Klaw shrieked even louder, scaring away any Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus and Stegosaurus in the vicinity as Red totally destroyed and wrecked Klaw's chest, muscle and bone alike with his 50-cm banana-shaped teeth, demolishing and reducing his ribs to fine particles and also causing Klaw's lungs to be punctured by the bone fragments. Klaw collapsed to the ground as Red let go, only to close his gape again on the Spinosaurus's neck. Klaw was now too weak and too injured to fight, and his claws now rested almost gently on his muzzle as he attempted to feebly stop the Tyrannosaurus from chomping down on him. Red growled ferociously as he unleashed the full power of 25,000 PSI bite, his massive teeth completely destroying and pulverizing every single muscle, tissue, blood vessel and bone in Klaw's neck. Red pulled back, and Klaw gave a final anguished cry as he was decapitated, the Tyrannosaurus Rex ripping his neck clean off. Red shifted his jaws such that his jaws were now around the full breath of Klaw's skull, before chomping down once more, and shattering and mashing up Klaw's entire skull and all of its brain tissue into dust and powder. Red spat out the remains of his nemesis's head and breathed heavily. It had been his hardest fight yet. But now his parents had been avenged, and there were less Spinosaurus to compete with his kind now. He roared triumphantly, sending a clear message to all dinosaurs in the island – the Ornithomimus & Gallimimus, the Brachiosaurus & Sauroposeidon & Argentinosaurus, the Parasaurolophus & Muttabarasaurus & Edmontosaurus, the Triceratops & Torosaurus & Styracosaurus & Pentaceratops, the Ankylosaurus & Stegosaurus, the Allosaurus & Tyrannosaurus & Velociraptor & Dakotaraptor & Spinosaurus, and a particular young female Indominus Rex named Snow. The King was still undefeated and kicking.


End file.
